New Year
by saruakira
Summary: tiga puluh satu desember merupakan hari jadi Sasuke dan Naruto. Berniat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, Sasuke begitu antusias menyambut hari jadi. Dan siapa sangka ini awal Naruto mengarungi kehidupan baru.


Siulan merdu dalam volume rendah yang diperuntukan untuk dirinya sendiri bergaung di ruang tak lebih dari 10x15 meter . Beberapa kali menapaki lantai, berputar seperti menari. Tungkai atasnya lincah merapihkan rambut sedemikian rupa, membentuk cuatan diujung.

Pagi ini ia begitu bahagia, seperti remaja yang baru saja mendapatkan mimpi basah begitu semangat, begitu bergairah. Hari ini hari jadinya, tepat setahun yang lalu ia melamar anak _perjaka_ seorang Walikota dikotanya yang ia tinggali. Butuh waktu dan proses yang panjang untuk mendapatkan restu mertua. Sekitar lima tahun akhirnya surat adopsi disetujui Papa Walikota dengan wanti-wanti sepanjang jalan kenangan. Ia resmi menikah.

Pagi ini ia begitu bahagia, mematut dirinya dicermin, sempurna. Sepatu pantopel disemir rapih, satu setel jas tanpa noda pas di tubuh atletisnya. Tak lupa mengusap _cologne_ berbau mint pada leher jenjangnya mengingat bahwa sang kekasih begitu menyukai bau cologne mint apabila ia pakai. Terkekeh pelan ketika mengingat ucapan kekasihnya _kemarin._

" _Kenapa cologne ini baunya tidak enak sekali, tapi begitu kau pakai bau cologne ini begitu segar."_

Pagi ini ia begitu bahagia, satu buket bunga matahari dengan pita biru tergeletak apik disudut nakas ranjangnya dengan _sang kekasih._

Mawar. Krisan. Anggrek. Jasmine. Aster.

Begitu banyak jenis bunga tapi entah mengapa matahari menjadi favorit si kekasih. Mungkin karena warnanya yang begitu mirip dengan warna rambut terkasih. Melirik halaman belakang dari balik kaca jendela, menatap sepetak kecil taman yang dipenuhi bunga Matahari. Ia tersenyum.

Pagi ini ia begitu bahagia, karena ia akan menemui kekasihnya ditempat pertamakali ia bertemu.

 **Title :** New Year

 **Genre :** Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst (mungkin)

 **Rating : T**

 **Pairing :** Sasuke x Naruto

 **Warning :** Alur kecepetan, banyak TYPO dimana-mana, sudah pasti OOC, angst abal-abal.

 **Summary** : tiga puluh satu desember merupakan hari jadi Sasuke dan Naruto. Berniat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama, Sasuke begitu antusias menyambut hari jadi. Dan siapa sangka ini awal Naruto mengarungi kehidupan baru.

 **.**

 **Naruto ©Masashi Kishimoto**

 **New Year ©saruakira**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke memakirkan kendaraan pribadinya dipinggir trotoar. Bau hangat roti yang baru dipanggang sudah terhidu jauh lima meter sebelumnya, memilih untuk tidak mengaktifkan _Air conditioner_ pada mobil karena udara begitu segar pagi ini.

"Selamat datang di Konoha Bakery." Satu pelayan ramah menyambutnya. "Ah, ternyata kau Sasuke, apa kabar?"

Mengambil nampan dan capitan Sasuke membalas "Aku baik Kiba."

"Syukurlah, membeli roti yang biasa huh?" Kiba menyiapkan satu dus berukuran sedang.

"Hn" Sasuke mengangguk, menyapu pandangan pada etalase dengan lampu kuning berpijar ditasnya. Mengambil beberapa roti dan kembali ke kasir.

Dengan cekatan Kiba menata roti agar tidak berjejalan didalam kardus. Beberapa deret angka tertera di mesin kasir. Sasuke membuka dompet, bersiap mengambil beberapa lembar _**ryo**_.

"Tidak usah." tangan Sasuke ditahan. "Sampaikan salamku dan Shikamaru untuk Naruto." Kiba kembali tersenyum ramah.

"Terimaka—"

"Papa!" seorang anak kecil dengan rambut nanas memeluk Kiba dengan heboh "Ayah menyuruhku untuk mengerjakan tugas matematika, padahal aku ingin membuat _manju_." Datang untuk protes dengan kelakuan ayahnya. "Ah, Paman Sasuke!"

"Hn."

"Paman apa kabar, bagaimana kabar paman Naru?" Begitu heboh begitu melihat sosok Sasuke mematung dihadapannya. "Ah tunggu tunggu, aku akan ambilkan _manju_ buatanku kesukaan paman Naru, tunggu disitu paman!"

Kiba tersenyum canggung "Maaf Shikadai sepertinya terlalu bersemangat."

"Tidak apa, Naruto pasti senang."

Sasuke melambaikan tangannya, membalas lambaian dari seorang anak kecil dan dua pria dewasa dibelakangnya. Kembali memasuki kendaraan. _Onyx_ nya menatap tumpukan _manju_ dibangku sebelah, dan tanpa sadar tersenyum.

.

Sasuke memakirkan kendaraan pribadinya dipinggir trotoar. Bau harum dari biji kopi yang sudah difermentasi begitu menggelitik. Menggoda Sasuke untuk menikmati satu cangkir sebelum bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

KLINING

"Selamat datang." Pria dengan rambut coklat menyambutnya "Ah, ternyata kau Sasuke."

"Hn" Sasuke mengangguk, memilih duduk di depan barista. Sementara pria bersurai coklat mengambil tempat disamping baristanya.

Barista dengan raut muka datar menyambutnya, _tattoo_ tulisan ' _AI_ ' tersemat apik di sudut kiri keningnya senada dengan warna rambut. Seolah terbiasa ia menyuguhkan satu cangkir _black coffe_.

Sasuke menyeruput pelan kopi yang masih mengepulkan asap. "Aku baru saja mampir ke toko roti Shikamaru dan ia menitipkan ini untuk kalian." Menyerahkan satu dus berukuran sedang dan diterima dengan baik oleh Neji dan Gaara, Sasuke tahu benar pasangan Gay itu begitu menyukai roti dari Bakery Shikamaru dan Kiba. Sama seperti dirinya dan kekasihnya, Naruto.

"Terimakasih."

Satu cangkir ludes tak bersisa. Sudah puas dengan rasa kopi yang dikecapnya Sasuke pamit.

"Ini untuk Naruto, Sampaikan salam kami untuknya." Gaara menyodorkan satu cup _ice coffe_. Sasuke dengan senang hati menerimanya. Minuman favorit kekasihnya, _Ice coffe_ dengan lima bungkus gula _sachet_.

.

Sasuke memakirkan kendaraan pribadinya di halaman sebuah gedung. Begitu ia keluar, puluhan anak menyambutnya. Berteriak riang bahkan salah satunya berani meminta digendong. Sudah tak takut lagi dengan tampang datarnya yang terlihat galak.

HUP

Gadis pirang dikuncir dua Sasuke gendong, ia tersenyum girang sambil memperlihatkan beberapa gigi susu miliknya. Usianya baru tiga tahun. Semenatara anak-anak lain mengikuti langkah Sasuke, mengekor seperti anak ayam.

"Ternyata kau nak Sasuke, apa kabar?" nenek bersenyum lembut menyambutnya.

"Aku baik, Chiyo- _baasan_ bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik, kami semua baik. Terimakasih untukmu dan Naruto, kami semua dapat hidup layak."

Bibir melengkungkan senyum disinkronisasi dengan anggukan kepala.

"Paman, apa kita akan bermain sekarang?" Seorang bocah menggenggam tangan besar Sasuke. "Iya paman, ayo kita bermain, ayo bermain!" seolah direncanakan, semuanya kompak meminta Sasuke untuk bermain bersama.

Sasuke tampak berpikir. "Hn, Hanya satu jam, ok?"

"Asiiiiiiiiiiiik" semuanya bersorak, berlari kekamar masing-masing untuk mengambil mainan favoritnya.

Satu jam berlalu cepat, Sasuke pamit undur diri. Setelah sebelumnya memberikan satu dus besar mainan tahun baru.

"Sampaikan salamku dan anak-anak untuk Naruto."

"Tentu nek, aku pamit." Ia kembali melambaikan tangannya membalas puluhan lambaian dari anak-anak kecil dan satu orang nenek tua.

.

Sasuke memakirkan kendaraannya dipinggir trotoar, memutuskan mampir sebentar ke kedai langganan kekasihnya Naruto.

"Selamat datang, Ah nak Sasuke, apa kabar?" Pria paruh baya yang sangat ramah menyambutnya.

"Aku baik paman Teuchi, satu miso ramen tolong dibungkus."

"Pasti untuk Naruto ya?" Ayame menggoda sekembalinya dari mengantar minuma untuk pelanggan di meja nomor 5.

"Hahaha tentu saja, Sasuke tidak begitu suka makanan berlemak ini Ayame." Teuchi membalas, tertawa gembira. "Ini, aku tambahkan bonus." Ia mengedip. "Salam untuk Naruto."

"Hn" Sasuke mengangguk, mengeluarkan beberapa lembar ryo dan pamit.

.

Telapak menjejak lantai putih gading dibawahnya. Tangan kanannya menenteng beberapa kantung plastik, sedangkan sebelahnya sibuk mengendong satu buket besar bunga matahari.

Sasuke pun tersenyum, entah pada siapa. Kurang dari tiga ratus enam puluh detik lagi ia akan bertemu dengan sang kekasih. Ia begitu gembira membayangkan senyuman hangat menyambutnya. Langkah panjang pun diambil, tak sabar ingin bertemu.

.

"Maaf menunggu lama." Sasuke menyerahkan kantung plastik yang dibawanya, dibalas senyum oleh lawan bicaranya.

"Lihat apa yang kubawa, kau pasti suka." Sasuke tersenyum menampilkan satu buket besar bunga matahari yang susah payah ia sembunyikan di balik punggung, walaupun beberapa _**calyx**_ menyembul.

Sasuke mengusap lembut helaian pirang dihadapannya, kecupan hangat mendarat dikening, dan kekasihnya hanya memejamkan mata, menikmati luapan cinta dari pasangannya.

Dengan cekatan Sasuke mengganti bunga aster dalam vas, mengisinya kembali dengan air. "Kau tahu pagi ini aku bertemu dengan banyak orang dan mereka semua menitipkan salam untukmu" Sasuke berceloteh riang. Tak seperti biasanya dihadapan Naruto, Sasuke dengan mudah mengumbar senyum, mengucap terimakasih mungkin sedikit lebih cerewet. Bunga matahari pada buket sudah dengan bebas berenang dalam vas.

Tangan Naruto terjulur memebuat Sasuke gemas untuk mengamitnya. Kulit Naruto selalu sehalus sutra. Bibir dingin Sasuke dengan senang hati memperkosa punggung tangan Naruto, tak puas pipinya kini gantian memperkosa.

"Kau begitu cantik hari ini, apa kau sengaja berdandan,Hm?" Sasuke menggerling menggoda, senang sekali menggoda Naruto. Begitu seringnya digoda, Naruto hanya tersenyum menanggapi Sasuke. "Kau tersenyum lagi, apa kau sudah tak ingin memukul bahu ku lagi seperti dulu?" tersenyum hambar, ia mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto.

Dengan hati-hati Sasuke menumpu keningnya di ujung jemari Naruto. "Naruto, apa kau tidak bosan seperti ini?" Satu sengalan nafas tertahan, ada ribuan gejolak yang berkecamuk, ribuan emosi siap ia tumpahkan. "Aku sudah lama tidak melihat manik birumu menatapku." Helaian eboni mengusap pelan kulit jari. Onyx Sasuke tenggelam dalam kelopaknya, menahan gelombang besar yang kapanpun dapat menghantam. "Disini begitu sepi." Ia terdiam, mengingat kembali suara sang kekasih.

Sudah satu tahun Naruto berbaring dirumah sakit. Delapan bulan yang lalu _saphire_ nya masih dapat menangkap semua cahaya yang masuk kedalamnya. Delapan bulan yang lalu senyum satu juta voltnya selalu dapat menyetrum menggelitik hati lawan bicaranya. Dan delapan bulan yang lalu, bibir yang kini Sasuke kecup masih terasa hangat.

Dua bulan belakangan, sakitnya semakin menjadi. Tubuhnya semakin kurus dengan berbagai macam selang selalu menusuk kulit tubuhnya, dan terus bertambah setiap harinya. Menyokong kehidupan didalam tubuhnya yang mungil.

 _ **Anemia aplastic**_ , siapa sangka penyakit itu begitu kejam memilih Naruto. Ia hadir ditengah kebahagiaannya ketika baru saja mengayuh untuk mengarungi bahtera rumah tangga dengan Sasuke selama enam bulan. Ia hadir begitu satu nyawa berhasil bersemayam di perut kecilnya, setelah beberapa kali selalu gagal _mondar-mandir_ dokter kandungan diseluruh negri. Ia hadir dan mengambil semuanya, merampas yang Naruto punya. Satu hal yang tidak ia ambil. Hanya senyum yang selalu bertengger manis di wajahnya yang tertidur.

Sasuke menggenggam erat telapak tangan Naruto, pikiranngya menjelajah ruang waktu. Kalau saja keluarga Namikaze tidak membuangnya, mungkin Naruto masih dapat diselamatkan. Kalau saja Sasuke tidak bersi keras mempertahankan cintanya, mungkin Naruto tidak harus berbaring seperti ini. "Maafkan aku Naruto." Hanya bunyi _**Elektrokardiogram**_ yang menjawab sesalan Sasuke.

.

Jemarinya bergerak perlahan, dimulai dari telunjuk setelahnya keempat jarinya mengikuti. kelopak perlahan tersingkap, memperlihatkan kembali _sapphire_ secerah langit pagi dimusim panas. Ia melirik sekitar, jendela kamarnya terbuka lebar. Diluar tuhan sudah menumpahkan cat hitam pada kanvasnya menyapu warna jingga sebelumnya.

Ia hendak berdiri tapi satu ton batu kasat mata menahanyya. Jemarinya berjengit begitu tersentuh sesuatu yang begitu lembut. Rupanya ia tak sengaja mengusap rambut eboni Sasuke yang tertidur pulas, Naruto tersenyum. Megurungkan niat untuk meninggalkan ranjang, ia mengamati lekat-lekat wajah aristokat tersenyum mengusap lembut helaian protein yang membuatnya geli ketika mereka bercumbu.

Naruto mengamati tubuh yang meringkuk dikursi sebelah ranjangnya. Seingatnya tubuh Sasuke sedikit lebih gemuk dulu. Apakah Sasuke makan dengan baik, bagaimana dengan exercisenya, apa ia masih suka mengangkat kumpulan besi demi untuk memamerkan tubuh sexynya dihadapan Naruto?. Berapa lama Naruto tertidur?

DUAR

Satu pancaran api terlihat dilangit, begitu mempesona saphirenya. Sudah hampir pukul dua belas rupanya.

DUAR DUAR

Beberapa menyusul tak mau kalah. Seolah berlomba, masing-masing kembang api begitu sombong menampilkan pancarannya yang indah, menantang langit yang begitu besar. Naruto tersenyum.

Perlahan ia bangkit, tubuhnya serasa remuk konsekuensi karena terlalu memaksakan diri. Naruto mengusap lembut surai hitam pria disampingnya. Membisikan beberapa deret kata "Sasuke, aku mencintaimu. Terimakasih untuk semuanya." Sedikit membungkuk ia mengecup bibir dingin pasangannya. Cincin emas berpendari dijari manisnya yang menempel pada pipi Sasuke. Ia begitu bahagia tuhan sudah berbaik hati mempertemukannya dengan pria disampingnya. Beribu terimakasih ia haturkan, untuk tuhan dan untuk Sasuke.

Terimakasih pada Sasuke yang sudah membuka jendela dikamarnya hingga Naruto dapat melihat ribuan kembang api warna warni berpecah dilangit. Dan terimakasih pada Sasuke yang sudah membuka jendela dihatinya untuk dimasuki Naruto. Dan terimakasih pada Sasuke, ribuan kembang api masih bergejolak didalam hatinya untuknya. Ribuan kembang api cinta yang tak pernah padam sekalipun jiwa meninggalkan raga.

 _Elektokardiogram_ hanya berdengung panjang dengan satu garis yang tak berhenti terputus

Satu januari, Naruto dinyatakan terbebas dari penyakitnya. Kini ia bisa tertawa lepas dan selalu dapat mengawasi Sasuke diatas sana.

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 _ **p.s review BAD OMEGA sudah dibalas , cek inbox masing-masing hohoho~. Tapi karena ffn lagi eror beberapa review tidak masuk jadi nanti dibalas kalau ffn sudah tidak ERO[R]**_

 **Author's Note**

Tolong jangan amuk Saru, lagi baper tingkat provinsi :"D

Semoga dapat menghibur yaaaaaaa~

*kembali menatap langit mendung, sepertinya sudah saatnya mengangkat jemuran.*

Sore hari dilangit senja yang suram,

Bekasi, 1 Januari 2016.

 **Salam cinta, penuh galau tingkat kelurahan**

 **C(TT A TT)D**

 **Saruakira**


End file.
